From Above the Clouds
by sassyqueenreyrey
Summary: In which Jason needed a reminder and Reyna went to great lengths to give it to him. ONE SHOT AU Mostly Jeyna with mentioned Jasiper and Liper


Jason shivered, as the chilling wind sweeping the city ripped through his trim button down. He ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair and rubbed his forearms.

_Should have brought a coat_ he thought wryly. _Not that it matters_ the darker side of his conscious whispered. He took a deep breath and took a step forward. His icy blue eyes swept the city below him. He could see the green expanse of Central Park. The trees with their auburn leaves were swaying in the wind. The streetlights were just starting to turn on in the darkening sky. It was so… peaceful.

Well, apart aside from the cops cars parked directly below him and the ring of spectators pushed back by police barriers. The cops had arrived around half an hour ago, when a woman on the floor below where he was standing had guessed his intentions and called them. Jason sighed in frustration as he took in the scene below him. _Why couldn't they just let him be?_ They had currently reached a stalemate, with neither the police nor Jason making a move.

Just when Jason thought this stalemate would continue forever, a third cop cup pulled up in front of the twelve-story building. He watched as a figure got out of the car and past the spectator barrier. The other cops all seemed to respect this new figure, but Jason couldn't really fathom anything about the figure. He pictured a really buff guy, with an ego larger than Texas. The figure picked up a megaphone and Jason braced himself to for a manly drawl.

"Hello Jason." His eyes widened in shock as a soft feminine voice echoed through the megaphone. Jason never would have guessed the figure who commanded so much respect would have been female. He looked down, trying to discern anything about this mysterious, but from his great height it was impossible to see anything.

"My name's Reyna and I'm a detective for NYPD."

_Reyna_ Jason thought to himself, happy to put a name to the figure below.

"Nice to meet you" Jason yelled from his great height, not moving away from the ledge of the building. He was only coming down one way, no matter what anyone said.

"What are you doing up there Jason?" Reyna asked tilting her head up to look at him. Jason pondered for the right words to say. He didn't have any reason to tell this woman anything, so why he should he?

"Alright Jason, listen to me," Reyna stated "I don't know why you're up there, but I what I do know it that you're in danger… and it's my job to help people in danger."

He heard her take a deep breath through the megaphone.

"I really want to help you Jason, but I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong and I certainly can't help you if you jump." Reyna continued " Let me help you Jason, just tell me what's up."

Jason paused for a moment, _Maybe she really can help_ he thought to himself. _How? She won't understand. _His consiounce

"If I tell you my problems then I'm also telling half of NYPD and all those nosey spectators " Jason shouted down at Reyna.

Jason watched as Reyna paused for a moment and put her hands on her hips, apparently thinking. She stared at the ground, obviously trying to find a solution. After a moment or two she brought the megaphone up to her lips and announced

"Well then I'll just have to come up there won't I?"

Jason kept his gaze firmly on the street below him. Reyna had walked inside the building a few minutes before. He wondered if she was really coming up to chat or if it was just a ploy to figure out someway to get him down safely. Then behind him, he heard a sliding door open. Jason turned and found himself face to face with a woman in full police get up, separated only by the railing of the balcony.

The first thing that struck Jason about Reyna was her height. For someone in her position, he had imagined her as very tall, whereas in reality Reyna only stood at a modest 5'7 She had a muscular, but reasonably curvy body with skin the colour of mocha and full lips curled up into a slight smile. Her hair was raven black and pulled back into a strict bun, just peeking out from under her police hat. He suddenly realized he was staring and glanced away.

Reyna's smile grew slightly, as she pulled her sunglasses of revealing a pair of intense black eyes.

"So Jason, how about that chat?" she asked tucking her sunglasses away

Jason didn't really know what compelled him to do it, but he found himself spilling the whole sob story. Maybe it was the fact she'd actually talked to him like a person, not a problem and there was the fact she had climbed all the way to the top of this building at his request.

He told her everything, about his beautiful fiancée, Piper who he adored with every part of him. He had treated her like a princess, ever since they starting dating in junior year. He told her about the happiest day of his life, when he had gotten down on one knee and poured out his heart to Piper, and her agreeing to be his wife.

Jason took a deep breath as he thought about Piper. Beautiful Piper, with her multi coloured eyes, and sweet voice. She was his everything and yet…

Beside him Reyna nodded thoughtfully and said "I'm still listening Jason, although it would be easier to talk if you came on the balcony with me."

Jason stepped towards her and rested his hands on the balcony rail. Reyna smiled encouragingly and beckoned for him to continue.

"Then one night after being engaged for three months, I had been away for work and managed to come home a day early," Jason continued, clenching his fists

"I went back to our apartment and when I walked in the door, I saw her engagement ring sitting on the kitchen table. I thought she must be taking a shower so I headed down the hallway, and found her in bed with my best man and friend, Leo."

Jason's vision started to tinge with red when he remembered their awful betrayal, Reyna reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"That must have really hurt." Reyna sympathized.

"It's not even the worst bit!" Jason was practically growling now. "They didn't notice me for a while and I heard her say that… she, she…"

Reyna slowly reached across and grabbed his clenched fists. Gently she softened them and gripped them tightly. She didn't say anything, just held him.

"She said she didn't love me." Jason confessed feeling his pent-up emotions burst like a dam. He felt hot tears streak down his face as he lost all control.

"She told Leo that she loved him, that he was her w-world and that the night I proposed she wanted to end it with me, but j-just couldn't bring herself to do it… I wanted to jump because…. I-I just wanted the pain to stop! " Jason sobbed. At this point, saying it out loud Jason realized just how much this whole thing had screwed him up. Yes it had been two weeks, but the pain was still there and stronger than ever.

"Jason" Reyna whispered

He looked up at her, clutching at her hand like a lifeline. He knew how pathetic he looked right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm going to tell you something, my sister used to tell me," she said gently "It doesn't end here. Yes I know you feel like shit right now and you can't imagine ever getting better, but you can and you will, but things will never get better if take your life."

Jason looked up at her curiously through the tears.

"Why would she ever have to tell you that?" he asked curiously

Reyna sighed and stared down at their still linked hands.

"Tell you what," she decided "If you come down now and promise me you won't try to do this do again, we'll go out for coffee and I can tell you my problems."

Jason thought about it. Surprisingly despite how hurt he felt, he also felt a sense of relief at telling somebody.

"Seems only fair, since you sat through mine." Jason whispered, wiping his eyes. Reyna smiled.

"So we have a deal then?" she asked

"Deal." Jason agreed. He swung a leg up over the rail and climbed onto the balcony.

Twelve hours later, after Jason had been released from police custody he spotted Reyna carrying a pile of paper work towards her car. She was out of her uniform now and was dressed comfortably in pair of jeans and black jumper. Her hair was out of its strict bun and braided comfortably over one shoulder. Just as he was about to walk towards her, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed ten notifications telling him his friends had texted him. The current call was from none other than Piper herself. Jason stared at the phone for a moment, Piper's contact picture looking up at him with an alluring smile. Then he looked up at Reyna trying, unsuccessfully to get into her car without dropping her mountain of paper. Jason quickly pressed the reject button on the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket, before striding over towards Reyna.

"Need a hand?" he called out before grabbing to top half of her paper work.

"Seems like I'm getting one whether I need it or not" Reyna teased

Jason smirked and put the paperwork in the backseat of her car.

"So," Reyna started "What can I do for you sir?"

"Well as I recall, somebody owes me a coffee date?..." Jason trailed off unsure of himself. There was an awkward moment of silence as Reyna processed his words.

_She's trying to think of a polite way to say no_ Jason thought glumly _After all, why would she want to go out with a guy she just talked down off a building?_

Then suddenly Reyna laughed, showing her bright white teeth.

"Why yes I suppose I do" Reyna quipped back. She smiled at Jason in a way that warmed him right down to his toes.

"Hop in"


End file.
